


Reflections on the Possible Lack of a Higher Life

by Bemilia01



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Albino, M/M, bottom Sam Thursday, morse has a daughter, top Morse, well-founded relationship
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemilia01/pseuds/Bemilia01
Summary: Sam was in love with Mose, but he didn't dare tell her. Before Sam marched in, he kissed Morse and told his parents he was gay. And Sam returns in 1971, but he was far away, a lot has changed. Oh and Morse has a very cute dog.Another story, in Hungarian. Translate it into your own language and enjoy the products of my brain!
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Sam Thursday, Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	Reflections on the Possible Lack of a Higher Life

**Author's Note:**

> The title bears the title of one of Carson Coma’s songs, and I think each chapter gets titles from the band’s music. Listen to this band because they also have some English music :)

Morse a háza körüli utcákon sétálgatott. Egy dalmata követte türelmesen, nézte az elsuhanó autókat. A kutyus néha körbejárta gazdáját vagy körbe szaglászta a mellettük elhaladó embereket. Már este volt, fél tizenegy körül. A hold sápadtan világított, de az égen nem voltak felhők. Április 23. péntek este van és Morse egyedül áll kint a sötétben egy nagytestű kutyával. „Hogy jutottam ide?’’-gondolta. Az út túloldaláról egy férfi gyanúsan figyelte már egy ideje. Az órájára pillantott, 10.50. Ideje visszaindulni. A kutyust a pórázánál fogva vissza irányította az utcájukra. A férfi egyre közelebb sétált hozzájuk. Morse megállt a házánál és remegő kezeivel próbálta a kulccsal kinyitni az ajtót. A kutyus hirtelen hangos ugatásba kezdett ahogy egy alak állt közvetlenül mögötte. Morse-nak sikerült kinyitni az ajtót. A férfi pár centivel alacsonyabb lehet mint Morse, kesztyűs kezét a vállára rakta. Morse lassan felé fordult. De egy ijesztő mérges alak helyett, egy ismerős kedves arcú, mosolygó fiatal fiú állt.  
-Szia, Morse!-vigyorgott a fiú. Morse-nak nem tartott sok időbe hogy a fiatal fiú arcát és hangját beazonosítja.  
-Mr Thursday, hogy kerül ide?  
-Emlékszel Morse, csak Sam- suttogta és megcsókolta.   
A kutya még mindig vicsorogva ült a gazdája lában, amikor Morse és Sam elmélyítették a csókot. Morse hátrébb lépett és berántotta a házba Samet. A kutyus berohant mögöttük és elszaladt valamerre. Ahogy becsukták az ajtót, újra összefonódtak a nyelveik. Morse a kezét Sam derekára rakta és Sam az egyik kezét Morse vöröses fürtjeibe fonta, a másik kezét a vállán pihentette. Morse áttolta Samet a hálószobájába és az ágyra lökte. Az ajtó becsapódott mögötte. Sam felé mászott és a nyakát kezdte el csókolgatni. Sam az ujjait Morse vállába ásta miközben halkan felnyögött. Morse sokat változott az utóbbi időben. Sokkal izmosabb lett mióta nem az öreg segédje volt. Majdnem olyan izmos, mint Sam. Hirtelen visszahúzta a valóságba Sam szemtelen ujji miközben kigombolta az ingét.   
Nagyjából egy fél óra múlva lihegve esett Sam Morse mellkasára. Morse és ő megtakarították magukat, azután felvették alsónadrágjaikat és összebújva visszafeküdtek az ágyba. Sam könnyen álomba merült, miközben érezte hogy Morse kezei a derekára tekerednek és biztonságos ölelésbe húzza.  
Sam másnap reggel egy női hangra ébredt. Morse még mindig őt ölelte, ezért biztosan nem ő volt kint. Ahogy kimászott Morse öleléséből, a hang után indult. Ahogy a konyhába ért, egy hófehér hajú lány állt a pultnál és énekelt. Rendkívül szép hangja volt. Nem akarta félbeszakítani ezért csak leült és hallgatta az éneket.   
Hajnali három, mezítláb járom  
A konyha jéghideg csempéjét,  
Sztárod a párod, te is bánod,  
Minek mondjam? Úgysem értenéd.

Pajtikám, mond mit csinálsz?  
Olyan kár, hogy tiéd a telek, de az enyém a ház.

Ez itt a mélypont, nézz körül,  
Vendégpapucsot is adok rád,  
Legkönnyebb azt mondani,  
Hogy nem az én hibám.

Lustán fekszem az élet kreolkék teraszán,  
Kedvtelen és szertelen, ez sem érdekli már.

A lány most az asztalhoz fordult és lerakott egy korsó méretű üvegpoharat, egy kancsó kávét, egy pohár jeget, tejet, tejszínt, karamellaöntetet és tejszínhabot. Miközben tovább énekelt, a pohárba beleöntött egy kevés karamellaszószt, azután a jeget is mind beleöntötte. Fogta a kávét és ráöntötte, majd a tejszínt és a tejet is. Végül a tetejére fújt tejszínhabot, közben úgy csinált mintha Samnek énekelne. A lány 15 éves lehet, nagyon vékony, porcelánfehér bőr, hófehér haj, szemöldök és szempilla, a szeme pedig szürkés. Az orra ugyanolyan mint Morse-nak, illetve a szája ugyanúgy görbül ahogy Morse-nak amikor mosolyog. Egy olyan póló, ami csak éppen a mellét takarta, egy farmernadrág, amit a bokája felé hajtottak, egy pár szivárványcsíkos zokni és egy pár fekete papucs. Vékony hegyes arc, telt ajakak, lapos de izmos has, nagy mell és kerek fenék, teljesen úgy néz ki mint egy született modell. Abbahagyta az éneklést és mosolyogva leült hogy megigya a kávéját. Egyre ijesztőbb Samnek ahogy a lány mosolyogva bámulja, mintha meg akarná ölni. Hirtelen egy árny elrohan a folyosón és becsapódott a bejárati ajtó. Sam rémülten odakapta a tekintetét majd vissza a lányra.   
-Úgy érzem hogy te nem vagy ilyen társasági ember-mondta a lány két korty között.  
-De az vagyok-erőlködött Sam. Újra az ajtó felé nézett.- Ez mi volt az előbb?  
\- Az csak Bahama volt. Aranyos kutya csak kicsit néha megbolondul.- a lány megvonta a vállát.-De ha annyira társasági embernek hiszed magad, akkor mesélj magadról.  
-Mit?  
-Név, kor, munka, bármi amit tudni lehet rólad.  
-Sam Thursday vagyok, 22 éves és most szereltem le a seregnél.   
-Van barátnőd vagy feleséged?-kérdezte tovább.  
-Nem. Na és te? Mit lehet tudni rólad?- vágott vissza.  
-15 éves vagyok, hamarosan 16. 4-es típusú okulokután albinizmusban szenvedek, bár a látásomat nem veszélyezteti. Nincs sok barátom igazából 3, egy itt Oxfordban és kettő Albániában. Anyám a Vogue amerikai cégnél modell, de általában csak a szünetekben látom. Olyankor ő és én is visszamegyünk Albániába. Apukám pedig rendőrőrmester és az Oxfordi TV023Q lovarda tulajdonosa. Az Oxfordi Középiskola GDST kilencedik osztályában tanultam. Holnap lesz az évzáró és a mai napomat a legjobb barátnőmmel fogom tölteni. 13 hangversenyt nyertem Oxfordban, országos versenyeken és Albániában összesen. Hegedülni és zongorázni tanulok 4 éves orom óta. Van egy macskám, Luisa és egy egerem Jo. Az apám biszexuális és sok állandó partnere van, akikkel sűrűn, felváltva találkozok. Anya és apa miután elváltak, apa kapta a teljes felügyeleti jogot, mert itt kisebb az esélye hogy megsérüljek. Ja, és apa egyik munkatársa se tud rólam, kivéve Maxot. Ennyi, szerintem.

A lány felkapta a kávéját és a többi hozzávalót és szépen elpakolta őket. Azután elrohant a szobájába értetlenül hagyva Samet. A lány pár perccel később kijött és teljesen máshogy volt felöltözve. Fekete farmernadrág, fekete testhez simuló póló és a zokniát is átváltotta sima feketére. Belépett Morse hálószobájába és egy fekete-szürke-fehér kockás pamutinget hozott ki, majd azt is felvette. Belépett a fürdőszobába és a sminktáskájában kotorászott. Hirtelen hangos csapódással becsukódott a bejárati ajtó. 

-Szia!- kiáltotta egy lány.  
-Szia! Sminkel, két perc és ott vagyok. Ülj le a konyhában!-kiabált vissza.

A lány úgy tett, de ahogy a konyhába ért, egy gondolkozó Samet talált. Leült vele szemben és egy ideig az arcát fürkészte, majd újra felkiáltott.-Haladj!! El fogunk késni!!

-Oké!!

Ez a lány más volt. Zömök testalkatú, rózsaszín ajkú, barna szemű, barna hajú alacsonyabb lány. Sárga napraforgó mintás ruha volt rajta. Morse lánya előkeült, majd elköszöntek Samtől.

Sam a konyhapulthoz lépett és előkeresett egy kávés bögrét. Annyira bele merült a kávé kitöltésébe, hogy nem vette észre amikor Morse mögé állt. Hirtelen két kéz tekeredett a derekára, Sam megdermedt. Morse lassan szembe fordította magával és a pulthoz szorította. Sam eltévedt a babakék szemekben miközben Morse egy puszit nyomott az ajkaira, majd az állára, az Ádám-csutkájára, a torkára és végig a nyakán. Ezután szex következett.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it went. I'll bring the sequel, kiss: Lidia:3


End file.
